The present invention is an undergarment to be worn underclothing to control underarm perspiration and control perspiration from wetting clothing.
A problem for many people is underarm perspiration and wetting and soiling of clothing under the arm. Sometimes a certain wearing apparel is not worn because it shows perspiration so badly. Articles of clothing are also soiled from perspiration and are therefore not wearable any longer. This invention will put all of this to an end.
The present invention is a perspiration controlling undergarment. It is to be worn under clothing to to control underarm perspiration and to prevent perspiration from wetting clothing. The undergarment is made of nylon for women and cotton for men. In the women""undergarment it would have a thin trim of lace on sleeve and possibly on bottom. The undergarment for women would have short sleeves and low neck line. The garment for women would have a double nylon lining (or cotton and nylon) under the underarm where a moisture absorbent material such as cotton. The men""undergarment would have short sleeves and would be made of cotton with a cotton double lining in which the moisture absorbent means would be sewn. The undergarment is washable. The undergarment would come in a variety of sizes such as S,M,L,XL,XXL, etc./and a variety of colors such as black, white, and nude colors.